themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
Walk On Green
Walk on Green is a single by Kirko Bangz featuring French Montana. Lyrics bangz i made that money i bought me a team and bad ass bitches brought ‘em all to the scene i go that drank that drank i mix that lean that lean and then thow that money up and then i walk on green oh yeah i walk on green oh yeah i walk on green oh yeah i pull up to the club just to walk on green oh yeah i walk on green oh yeah i walk on green oh yeah and bitches fall in love when you walk on green oh yeah shootin’ dice wit my niggas miami vice wit my niggas i met a girl that met a girl that met a girl that’s wit it i got phone numbers and pictures room keys and bitches all up in my pocket no wallet cuz shit girl i walk on green i walk on green and if she fuck me she fuck my team she too turn’t up she on my league and you could call me pga because i walk on green bitch movin’ my speed jeans all on her clothes point guardian my team bitch crayin all own creep the lowkey she ain’t tryin to get known i love a young bitch that be down to get the doe i made that money o bought me a team and bad ass bitches brought ‘em all to the scene oh yeah i got that drank that drank i mix that lean that leab and throw that money up and then i walk on green oh yeah i walk on green oh yeah i walk on green oh yeah i pull up the club just to walk on green oh yeah i walk on green oh yeah i walk on green oh yeah and bitches fall in love when you walk on green montana i paid a hundred bags for that stunt i got purple drank in my cup i just drink smoke till i’m gone tell ‘em i’ll be back next month i just seen a game and i played it most the time i was faded i didn’t ask who she came wit she just seen the ice then skate it i’m just goin ham in that in that phil i’m just walkin on that green throw bout 20 grand in that air told ya i walk up on that green talkin pop that blunt roll cup full gettin’ big started from a dolla now i’m makin’ m’s walkin’ on that green started wit tha real money and walking off cream suited sam rostin zoota gion off the lean i be faded wit my homie (purp) montana coke boys always goin work i make that money i bought me a team and bad ass bitches brought ‘em all to the scene i go that drank that drank i mix that lean that lean and then thow that money up and then i walk on green oh yeah i walk on green oh yeah i walk on green i pull up to the club just to walk on green oh yeah i walk on green oh yeah i walk on green oh yeah and bitches fall in love when you walk on green oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah… Link *http://www28.zippyshare.com/v/77519/file.html *http://www.hulkshare.com/6jyvp7uww54w Category:Kirko Bangz Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs Featuring French Montana Category:2013 Singles